


Problematic

by Geekygirl24



Series: Young Rebellion [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire glanced at his son….nothing. Not even a flicker of acknowledgment. He had been like this since coming to the meeting after school. Hair in his face, head bowed as he shuffled around, not looking anyone in the eye. Not even the promise and then subsequent buying of Fabien’s favourite Chinese takeaway could bring him out of his shell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problematic

Grantaire glanced at his son….nothing. Not even a flicker of acknowledgment. He had been like this since coming to the meeting after school. Hair in his face, head bowed as he shuffled around, not looking anyone in the eye. Not even the promise and then subsequent buying of Fabien’s favourite Chinese takeaway could bring him out of his shell. Grantaire cleared his throat,

“So…” he began, “…how was school?”

“Fine…” mumbled the nine year old, pushing his food around with his fork.

“…Are you sure?”

“Yes….nothing happened…”

Grantaire remained unconvinced. Waiting until Fabien was once again preoccupied with his food, he took a piece of chicken and flung it at Enjolras who was reading over some important papers at the other end of the table. 

It hit Enjolras right in the middle of the forehead, causing him to glance up and glare at Grantaire. The man in question simply gestured with his eyes towards their son. Enjolras glanced at Fabien and simply shrugged in the universal gesture of ‘I don’t know.’

Grantaire rolled his eyes, and gestured again. There was a moment of incomprehension, and then Enjolras nodded in understanding,

“You know…” he placed the papers to the side of him, “…I’ve always like your eyes. Care to explain why I haven’t seen them today?”

“…..not really….”

“Fabien…” Enjolras’s voice had taken on a warning tone, causing Fabien to slowly lift his head. Enjolras and Grantaire stared….there, covering the right eye, was a large bruise.

“What happened!?” exclaimed Grantaire as he gently grasped his son’s face, turning his head side to side in order to examine the damage. Fabien shrugged as he tried to tug his face away,

“Some kids were picking one me, it’s nothing!”

“It’s abuse!” yelled Enjolras, as he headed towards the phone, intending to call the school.

“Pa-pere! NO!” Fabien raced in front of Enjolras and held out his hands, urging the man to stop, “It’ll only make things worse!”

Enjolras stared at his son for a few moments before rubbing the bridge of his nose,

“Not if they get expelled, now who were they?”

Silence

“Fabien….”

There was still no answer

“You know I’ll find out anyway…”

“There are hundreds of kids in that school….you can’t interrogate them all!”

“O I won’t…your Granddad on the other hand…”

Fabien groaned as he stormed away. The pair winced as they heard his bedroom door slam shut and Grantaire turned to Enjolras, a judging eyebrow raised,

“Well you handled that well…”

“Well I didn’t see you helping!”

“He’s like you Enj….direct confrontation would have made him stubborn and angry. That conversation only strengthens my argument!”

“I-I just wanted to help…” Grantaire placed a gentle hand on Enjolras’s shoulder,

“He’ll tell us when he’s ready…not that we shouldn’t inform the school though” 

“…I knew I loved you for a reason…”


End file.
